1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display sheet, a method for producing a display sheet, a display apparatus, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electrophoretic display apparatuses, which are display apparatuses using the electrophoresis of particles, have hitherto been known (e.g., see JP-A-2012-27163). Electrophoretic display apparatuses are superior to other types in portability and low power consumption. The electrophoretic display disclosed in JP-A-2012-27163 has a pair of opposing substrates (electrodes) and a display layer between them. The display layer is divided by a partition structure into a plurality of cells, and each cell is filled with a liquid dispersion of electrophoretic particles in a dispersion medium.
The electrophoretic display apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned publication, in which the electrodes are in contact with the liquid dispersion, may be lacking in durability (may become less reliable) owing to corrosive degradation of the electrodes. A countermeasure against this is to cover the surface of the electrodes with protective layers to isolate the electrodes from the liquid dispersion and thereby ensure the durability (reliability) of the apparatus. However, placing such protective layers between the twin electrodes with the cells sandwiched may affect the voltage between the electrodes, leading to reduced display characteristics. The known electrophoretic display apparatuses are therefore unsatisfactory either in durability or display characteristics.